


Lavender

by Foxxoul



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Fix-It of Sorts, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), M/M, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Nook Worship (Homestuck), Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Trolls (Homestuck), Use of the word moist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxoul/pseuds/Foxxoul
Summary: Karkat is sick, and Eridan doesn't care if he gets sick, too.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on the chaptered fic I have planned for this ship so... There's that.  
> (Also here is part a million something of I Don't Know How To Title SHit)

“Eridan—”

“Already on it, Kar.” Eridan hummed, his lips pressed against Karkat’s forehead. “I wwoke up a coupl’a minutes ago and started brewwin’ it.”

“I don’t understand why you can’t just microwave it like everyone else.” Karkat grumbled. Eridan didn’t bother giving a response, he knew Karkat was just being rhetorical. He always complained about everything, and very rarely meant it. The sickness that still clung on to him only made his voice gravellier, much more pitiful than angry, and didn’t help make any of his arguments over the past few days any more believable. 

Eridan raised his head as he heard faint whistling from the kitchen. “It’s ready. I’ll be right back.” He kissed Karkat’s nose and got out of bed—was it a good idea for him to be sharing a bed with a sick person? Absolutely not. But he didn’t particularly care. Karkat was warm, and soft, and he  _ loved  _ him. He rolled out of bed and padded to the kitchen. The kettle was indeed steaming, his ears hadn’t deceived him, and he grabbed two mugs to fill. It was a special brew Eridan had made himself, a blend of chamomile, peppermint, and lavender, meant to soothe Karkat’s throat and relax him. He poured the tea into the mugs, added a spoonful of honey, and headed back to the bedroom. 

He set Karkat’s mug down on his bedside table, then set his own down as he sat criss-cross next to Karkat. He watched as his boyfriend took a sip, then sighed, shut his eyes, and leaned back further into the pillows. 

“‘S it good?” Eridan asked. He already knew the answer, but he loved hearing Karkat talk, especially when his voice was rough with sickness. It might be a little selfish of him, but Karkat had assured him many times that his throat didn’t actually hurt, so he didn’t feel too guilty. 

“Very.” He slurped from the mug and opened his eyes, just enough to look at Eridan. “Thank you for taking care of me. I know I don’t have to thank you,” Karkat continued before Eridan could interrupt him, “because you  _ ‘like taking care of me’ _ , but I’m still going to. I know it’s hard for you.”

“Howw is it hard?” Eridan asked, genuinely confused. Karkat stared at him as he took another long drink.

“Because you are unbelievably horny for my sick voice.” Karkat took another drink, then set his empty mug down. Eridan stared at him as he felt his face heat up. His ears flapped as he helplessly tried to find words to defend himself. Karkat smirked and moved from his sitting position to laying down, and shut his eyes.

“Wwell if you knoww—”

“I’m not getting you sick, Er.” Eridan opened his mouth to respond. “Finish your tea.” Karkat said, so he did. When he finished, he took their empty mugs to the kitchen, washed them, and set them out to dry. He waited a few minutes, still stunned at Karkat’s earlier words, then went back to their room. Karkat watched as he entered, shut the door behind him, and got on his side of the mattress. 

“Back to sleep? Or should I carry ya to the den for breakfast and a movie?” Eridan asked.

“How much do you care about getting sick?”

“Wwe’re sleepin’ in the same bed, Kar. I could not give less of a shit. Why?”   
Karkat hummed. “I don’t have the energy to have actual sex but if you want to—”

“Yes.” Eridan interrupted, and leaned forward. He stopped before he got too close to Karkat’s face and looked up at him. “Can I kiss you?”

“If you want to get sick.”

“Don’t care.” Eridan mumbled and pressed their lips together. He shifted as they kissed, so he was straddling Karkat’s waist, and pushed his hand up under his sweater to rest next to his stomach. His other hand came up to cup Karkat’s cheek. “You’re so wwarm.”

“Your hands are cold.”

“Should I move them?” 

“Don’t.” Karkat whispered and pulled Eridan back down. Karkat moved one hand up to rub Eridan’s horn and kept the other firm on the base of his skull. Eridan trilled into Karkat’s mouth and his ears wiggled at the attention his horn was getting, and he pulled away slightly. 

“I wwant you I to feel good.” He pecked Karkat’s lips. “Can I go dowwn on you?” Karkat nodded breathlessly, and pulled Eridan in for another rough kiss before letting him slide down his body. He raised his hips so Eridan could slide his pants off.

“Can I play with your horns?”

“Y-yeah.” Eridan stammered. He pushed Karkat’s thighs apart and hoisted his legs up on his shoulders. Karkat crossed his ankles behind his head. Eridan leaned forward and pressed his lips to Karkat’s moist slit. He pressed his tongue inside and licked a stripe through the length, opening Karkat’s nook and prompting his bulge to start slipping out. Karkat brushed his fingertips along the back of Eridan’s horn.

“How are you so good at this.” Karkat’s breath turned into a moan as Eridan took the tip of his bulge in his mouth. 

Eridan hummed around him in response, and parted his lips further as Karkat’s bulge continued to unsheath. His bulge pushed further, tickling the back of Eridan's throat, and Eridan sucked it deeper, moaning around the length and swirling his tongue along with the writhing member. He slid one of his hands down Karkats thigh and pressed a finger against his leaking nook. He rubbed the slick over his entrance as he continued sucking, then pushed his finger in slowly. Karkat’s muscles fluttered around him, and he ground his hips down. Eridan tightened his lips and pulled his head off Karkat’s bulge. He kissed down and brought both hands down to spread Karkat open and lap up his wetness. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Eridan.” Karkat moaned and wrapped his hands around Eridan’s horns. Eridan gasped, then went at Karkat with a newfound ferocity. Karkat’s bulge wrapped around one of Eridan’s hands and he allowed it to weave through his fingers and jerk itself. He pushed his long tongue inside and Karkat let out a breathy whimper, twisting his hands slightly. Eridan strangled a moan and wiggled his tongue inside, curling it to press against the soft spot where the flesh was thin between his nook cavity and his sheath. “Ah, fuck _ fuck _ **_fuck_ ** _ , Eridan!I”  _ Karkt gripped his throans and squeezed his thighs around Eridan’s head, moaning and whining as Eridan continued to wriggle inside him as he came. He continued until Karkat went limp and his hands dropped from his head, then pulled away and licked up the fluid he couldn’t catch. 

“More?” Eridan asked. Karkat shook his head and made grabby hands at Eridan. Eridan pulled his pants back up and crawled up to lay beside Karkat, pulling him into his arms. 

“Just sleep.” Karkat mumbled. “When we wake up.” Eridan smiled.

“Okay, Kar.”

  
  


Eridan woke up three and a half hours later with a runny nose and a fever.


End file.
